My little dashie fates meaning
by tidus55
Summary: this is my 2nd story online, give me a commont and some advise on what can be improved. this an edited version that i had help with from Hito me Bore. note that this is a sequal to MLD forth times the charm and that this is not the first sequal made for MLD by fans, i just thought that it needed to go on with some happy feelings. give me some ideas for the next chapter.


After the death of Rainbow Dash she saw some familiar faces. However, she noticed that one thing was different. Her father was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's daddy?" Rainbow Dash looked around in a state of confusion.

"I don't know, but he left a note. It looks like he left on purpose," said an equally confused Twilight Sparkle.

After reading it, they felt as though they needed to do something. A weird force pulled at them, beckoning them to search.

both Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle felt that there bodies were moving on there own till they were at a castle made of light.

( from here on the story will be told between rainbow dash and her father,brian)

As far as I was able to tell, I was back in Pony Ville in a strange house; one that I had never seen before. I was scared. The last thing I remember was waiting for Dashie, and for some reason I ended up back here. I exited the house to find some explanation about why I was back in Pony Ville, but as I could remember my dreams of myself when I was a human. Why was I suddenly having this vision?

I then knew I needed to find Celestia. She would have the answers. I ran ahead, and boarded the train at the nearby station, and headed to Canterlot to see the princess. It took me a while to make my way to the castle. One of the guards stopped me before I entered.

"My name is Brian."

They let me pass without question.

I made my way to the throne room to see her, happy to see she was doing well.

"Princess, I need you to assist me," I said with a little nervousness.

"Tell me your name, and I will assist you as best I can," she said.

"My name is Brian Dash, from Earth," I said.

Celestia's eyes widened.

I was looking for my daddy, but then I bumped into Twilight so I asked if she had seen him around. We suddenly felt a strange force pull at us. We appeared to be in a weird castle, but I could hear my daddy's voice. I was so happy to hear him, but it turned out to be someone else...someone I didn't know.

"I see that you are looking for your father, but you won't find him here," she said.

Her face took on a sympathetic look. "He died years ago. How can you say such things?" "

"Because I remember that at the gala you said that you had no pony to be with." (This is confusing. You didn't say anything about a gala before. Actually, I am totally confused about what is going on after this point, so I'm just going to edit the grammar. Maybe you can explain it to me in a bit.) Princess Celestia's eyes widened. It was true.

"How did you come back, and why?" asked Princess Celestia.

"I don't know how...but I thought you might have a solution. I want to see my little girl again." I said.

"We need to find out how you came back to life, first."

I noticed that that he was human and this was very calming.

"If you want speak to your father, you can, but you have to promise that you won't abuse the power I am about to give you." He sounded just like my father.

"Alright but I must ask, where is he?"

"He is back in Equestria. He is looking for you."

I was happy, but sad that he was so far from me. I wanted so much to see him.

"The power I give you is one only you and your father can use."

I left with the princess. Suddenly, I felt a strange feeling. It was as if my Dashie was talking to me.

"Daddy I miss you," she said with a crying voice.

"I miss you too, Dashie," I said hoping she might hear me.

"who are you talking too, Brian?" Celestia asked.

"No-nothing...no one, " I said trying to convince her that nothing was wrong. "Where are we going?"

"We are visiting Zecora to see if we can change you back into a human."

We arrived at Zecora's a bit later. She was creating a special brew for someone. We asked if she had something for our mission, and she quickly handed me a bowl of the brew. "To stay human permanently, you must drink willingly."

I took a drink from the bowl. I then fell unconscious.

I heard my dad talking to me. I was so happy to hear him that I cried.

I could hear Twilight's voice. "What will become of him?"

"He will return to being a human, and will be very powerful," she said. I must be strong for him, I need to be.

I woke soon after feeling as good as new. I looked down and saw my hands. I wanted a mirror to see how I looked. I look like I was twenty five years old. A regular human man. I then thanked Zecora and asked why I was back.

She said that I was needed to see someone who tried to kill me years ago. I know that I had to face the darkness again, and I need to find out how. I then asked Zecora and she told me how to get back.

"To get you where you want to be, the destination you will see. Ever free you must roam, to find out what must be known."

I understood all of it and walked, facing total darkness.

I felt my daddy leave Equestria, out of my power's reach, He could do whatever he needed to do, but I felt cold and sad.

"What happened to my father?"

"He is in a dark place. I can't see him, but I know he will be safe."

I was then in front of darkness itself. He didn't sound bad this time. He sounded kind and gentle.

"You have come to see me, didn't you?"

"Yes, I have to see my little girl again," I said calmly.

"You can, but I can't kill you. After entering a new life, you became immortal like the princesses. I can allow you to have her as your birth child and remember your past and everything else, your friends will will also be your kin.

I thanked the darkness and asked how.

"I will be your lover. I too can live forever and I am a person that appreciated you on Earth. I still love you." The darkness then appeared to be a woman, and a beautiful one a that.

"I feel as if we just met," I said.

"I am the one who protected you from many diseases. I want to be with you, but you must accept me."

Then I acted out of instinct. I kissed her. "I love you with all my heart."

Then we were next to the others, out of the Ever Free Forest.

"This is ...Jane."

"Jane Dash. I am his wife." She said after me. The others were shocked to hear this but it was true.

I told Celestia every thing, and she approved of this. We went home, finally able to enjoy life. I told Dashie that I would be seeing her soon. "Oh, I forgot that to tell you that you can change from a pony to a human and you can now use magic."

I remember daddy telling me that he would see me soon. Then I was in a blue room with my daddy.

"Hi. Long time no see, Dashie."

And I knew that I was back and happy.

The End of chapter 1


End file.
